1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to wheelchair control systems and methods, and particularly to a power wheelchair having a brake control system and a brake control method of the power wheelchair.
2. Description of Related Art
Attendant operated patient transport vehicles may be characterized as either a manual wheelchair type or a power wheelchair type with a joystick attendant control. Each of these transport vehicles has certain advantages and disadvantages. The manual brakes of a conventional manual wheelchair are located on the front of the manual wheelchair and designed as parking brakes. Frequently, the user fails to engage the parking brakes of a power wheelchair when the occupant is getting on or off of the power wheelchair and this may lead to further injuries. Furthermore, since the parking brakes are located on the front of the power wheelchair, the user cannot engage the parking brakes while the power wheelchair is in motion such as descending a ramp.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improve power wheelchair having a brake control system and a brake control method of the power wheelchair, to address the foregoing mentioned problems.